Interlude
by greengirl82
Summary: Hotch meets Beth at the park while training for the triathlon, but he's not alone...


**Interlude**

Disclaimer: CBS owns Criminal Minds, do you think Beth would be on if I owned it? Not likely.

Summary: Hotch meets Beth at the park while training for the triathlon, but he's not alone...

Timeline: Set during** "Bittersweet Science"**

Special Thanks to: **Tigerlily888** This popped into my head while tweeting with the wonderful author.

A/N: This dialogue used here is from the episode, just pointing it out.

Thanks for reading, don't forget to leave a review.

* * *

><p>"This moment contains all moments." C.S. Lewis<p>

* * *

><p>Hotch was bent over, when a voice behind him caused him to stand back up.<p>

"Jeez, I hope you're training for something." the woman said rushing over to Hotch, "Or do you do sprints for fun?"

"No, uh I'm trying to do this triathlon in February so..." Hotch told her.

"Oh yeah, the FBI one" the woman said, "Your an agent?"

"Yeah it is the FBI one" Hotch told her.

"I'm not suppose to ask if you're an agent" she told him, smiling.

"I work for the Justice Department" Hotch said shaking his head.

"Oh" she said grinning, "I've seen you doing laps at the "Y" too."

"And you're training for surveillance?" Hotch asked, pretending to be serious.

"I am doing an M.S. triathlon." she said chuckling, "It's in January, but I'm not in a big of rush as you."

"Well I just have about forty-five minutes a day, so you know between work and home and... it's hard." Hotch said.

"How's your biking going?" she asked.

"Oh, I don't know..." Hotch replied, smiling, "My tires are inflated, I think."

"Well I know I'm not the best cyclist, but I was going to ride this weekend" she offered, "I could use some tips if you're not busy."

"I just don't know my schedule" Hotch said.

"Yeah, or we could just see each other out here, or at the pool sometime." she replied.

"But I should find out in the next couple of days and I could call you." Hotch told her.

"That'd be great, um..." she said, "I... I have a card somewhere, here."

As she looked for her business card, Emily turned around from her intense phone call with her mother only to see Hotch standing there talking to some woman. Raising an eyebrow at the sight of the two, she pursed her lips together.

"If something changes" she said handing him the card, "It could be fun. At least an adventure."

Walking past him, Hotch looked down at the business card as Emily made her way over to the pair.

"So, uh.." Hotch stammered, "What made you think I was an agent?"

"I saw the suits, what else could you be?" she replied starting to sprint backwards.

* * *

><p>Emily stood behind Hotch, noticing that he wasn't even aware of her presence.<p>

"I saw the suits, what else could you be?" Emily mimicked, grinning inside when she saw how he visibly tensed at her voice.

Turning around to face her, "It's not what it looks like."

Emily raised an eyebrow at that, as she folded her arms across her chest, "Really, because it looks like she's flirting with you and you're doing nothing to stop her."

Emily turned and picked her up her speed, hearing him follow her, "You know if you wanted to break up with me, all you had to do was tell me. Not go and do the standard man thing and go pick up another woman while you're girlfriend had her back turn."

Hotch keeping up speed with her, "I wasn't trying to pick her up, and I don't want to break up. I'm not interested in her."

Slowing her pace, she stopped and huffed out, "Really, then why do you still have her card in your hand?" '

"Well, she has done these triathlons before..." Hotch offered.

"You know" Emily said turning to face him, "If the shoe was on the other foot, how would you feel if some random stranger approached me and decided to hit on me?"

"That depends" Hotch said, "Is it a man or a woman?"

Emily narrowed her eyes, punching his arms, "I'm serious, Aaron." Emily told him, "You'd know exactly what'd you do, you'd go all Alpha male on him and get possessive of me."

Hotch smirked at that, while Emily added, "You'd probably kick his ass too."

Rolling his head, "All right, I am an Alpha male but not a psychotic one."

As the two continued their silent walk through the park, Hotch couldn't help but wonder why he didn't inform the woman, Beth her name was, that he had a girlfriend.

That he was in a committed relationship that he was happy in. Then it hit him, as he watched Emily from the corner of his eye, he wanted her to fight for him. To stake her claim on him and let the world know he was hers.

* * *

><p>A frisbee fell at their feet, and as he leaned down to pick it up, he heard the sound of laughter coming from their right side.<p>

"Here" Emily said taking the frisbee from him, and going up to a group of twenty-something men "This belong to you?"

"Yeah that's mine" a blonde haired, twenty three year old man said smiling at her, "Thanks."

"No problem" Emily replied, turning to leave.

"I didn't know there were super models in the park" the young man said causing Emily to roll her eyes.

"Sorry?" Emily asked trying not to laugh.

Hotch's stomach clenched up, seeing the young man flirt with his girlfriend. Making his way over to the pair.

"You are a Victoria's Secret model right?" he asked again, flashing his pearly white teeth.

"No, I'm afraid you've mistaken me for someone else." Emily said, "Enjoy your game."

"You want to join us?" the man asked, tossing his thumb to his friends, "Can't guarantee they'll be any good but we could always use an extra hand."

Emily turned to and saw Hotch glowering at the unfazed man, "No, but thank you."

Hotch kept his eyes on the younger man, as Emily approached him, "Doesn't feel so good to be on the other end of that, does it?"

Hotch grumbled as Emily held out her hand, he pulled out Beth's business card giving it to her.

"Uh, what are you doing?" Emily asked looking at it.

"I thought you'd want to do it." he told her.

Shaking her head, "No, I wanted your hand."

Hotch took the card back, seeing her eyebrow raise at that but he held it up in front of her tearing the card in half, then tearing it up again.

"Happy?" Hotch asked.

"Immensely" Emily said, "See, doesn't feel good being the third wheel in a pick up, does it?"

Hotch mumbled at that, causing Emily to lean in, "What?"

"I said, 'no it doesn't'." Hotch told her, "I'm sorry, ok. I just... I just wanted..."

"You wanted me to fight for you" Emily said observantly, "Aaron, is my word enough for you? That I only love you?"

Hotch touched her cheek, "It's just that, it's nice to be reminded sometimes."

Leaning her head in his hand, "Aaron, I love you. Come on, lets go home."

"And you can show me?" Hotch said, smirking.

Quirking her head to the side, as she took his hand, "I think you deserve to be spanked."

"Spanked?" Hotch asked, "What for?"

"For being a naughty boy..." Emily said laughing when he wrapped his arms around her, rushing towards the parking lot.

* * *

><p>"The closest to being in control we will ever be is in that moment we realize we're not." Brian Kessler<p>

* * *

><p><strong>THE END<strong>

Well I hope you all enjoyed this, let me know.


End file.
